Lysander's Penance
by cr8zgirl
Summary: Lysander died but reawakens in the city of Volterra as a vampire. He has no memories of his past and is horrified at the monster he has become. Will he survive living with the Volturi?
1. Chapter 1 - Painful Awakening

**Lysander's Penance**

Summary:

Lysander died but reawakens in the city of Volterra as a vampire. He has no memories of his past and is horrified at the monster he has become. Will he survive living with the Volturi?

Author's note: This will most likely be a short story with three chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters; Stephanie Meyers is gracious enough to let me and other's play with them.

**_"Death is not the greatest of evils; it is worse to want to die, and not be able to" _**

**_- Sophocles_**

**Painful Awakening**

He remembered falling from a great height then hitting the ground, his body felt twisted and broken. He waited for darkness to take him but that is when the pain started.

The pain was intense, a constant burning feeling with no end. If he could speak at this point he would be screaming for death. He was bewildered how could he be in this much pain and still live.

He had a vague awareness of voices around him but he couldn't find the desire to know to whom the voices belonged. Since there was no end to the pain and death wouldn't take him he mentally withdrew into himself to seek oblivion.

He no longer had a sense of self or time.

If time had passed he was ignorant of it. The voices still faded in and out but he still couldn't concentrate on what they were saying. He still couldn't speak. He felt his body being carried but still could not focus his thoughts. Then suddenly the pain slowly receded. He felt an awareness of his surroundings and the overwhelming sound of voices, they sounded strange all speaking at once. He looked around the large chamber he found himself but instead of a crowd of people he saw only seven people in what looked to be a thrown room.

There stood thee thrones on a dais five steps above him, everything in the throne room was decorated with marble stone and mahogany with inlaid gold. Three figures were seated on the thrones. The man on the left throne had long brown hair and a look of indifference. The man seated on the right had long white blonde hair and his face was cruel and angry. The man seated in the middle had black shoulder length hair his expression was triumphant as he smirked looking down the steps at the young man the guards brought.

The young man noticed a boy and girl perhaps two years younger in age than himself standing off to the side behind the thrones. The two guards escorted the young man to the steps of the throne room. The larger guard forced the young man to kneel on the bottom step. "You will show respect." Growled the guard.

The young man noticed they were all dressed in dark gray elegant suits. They all had pale skin and their eye color was a burgundy red. He had a surreal feeling, as if he could hear their voices though they did not speak. And he had an out of body experience were he could see the room from other perspectives. He saw a young man in a blue t-shirt and jeans, kneeling on the steps. He could not help but wonder when he fell off that building if he fell through a rabbit hole and landed in some freaky gothic fairy tale.

The other guard spoke to the black haired king. "Master Aro, the others were no where to be found." The guard bowed his head as he finished his report.

Aro stood and glided gracefully down the steps. "Where are they?" asked Aro addressing the young man sternly.

"I…don't know?" the young man responded, confusion written on his face. His voice was hoarse but spoke to Aro again. "W-What are you?"

Aro arched his eyebrows in disbelief and cocked his head to the side, looking down he addressed the Youngman. "Give me your hand."

The Young man did as he was told and Aro grasped the offered hand with his own. Aro could read every thought that crossed a person's mind by touching them. The Youngman realized he was seeing his own memories played back to him from Aro's thoughts. He could see the building, the fall and the relentless burning pain. The Youngman concentrated to remember more but there was nothing. He couldn't even remember his own name. His mind was spiraling as the memories of the pain were repeated in Aro's mind. Aro pulled back as the pain became too much to tolerate. "Enough." Aro gasped, "And the answer to your question is we are all vampires."As the young man's eyes widened in surprise, Aro spoke to someone behind the throne. "Alec, take care of this please." The young man's vision and other senses suddenly went dark.

His eyes fluttered open and he noticed he was lying on his back in a bed. The room was sumptuously decorated in Italian baroque the color scheme of burgundy and gold were throughout the room. He sat up in bed noticing his clothes were changed from the t-shirt and jeans to the same type of suit the guards were wearing. Aro sat at a desk, staring at him across the room.

"You have returned my son." Aro spoke. And he chuckled softly at the young man's bewildered expression. "You don't remember but your name is Lysander, you were on a mission for the Volturi when your team was attacked, the others, your comrades have not been found." He continued gravely with the rest of the account. "We found out too late that you were sent into a trap set by our enemies."

Aro frowned as he continued, "You somehow must have escaped but you suffered mortal injuries when you fell from that building." He sighed, "My Guard arrived in time to change you to keep you from death, but the pain you suffered from changing into a vampire seems to have erased your memories." Lysander sat on the edge of the bed in stunned silence. After a few minutes he finally spoke, "It's true," he replied softly, "I can not remember anything before the fall." He sadly drew in a slow breath trying to calm his anxiety. "And now I am a monstrous vampire, I have to wonder if it were better that I died."

"Lysander, look at me," began Aro fervently, "YOU are an Immortal Prince of the Volturi!" He stood up and glared down at Lysander. "We are the rulers of the vampire world." "You are my son and inherited my telepathic gifts and you will relearn your responsibilities and retrain until I am satisfied that you have regained your faculties, is that clear Son?"

Lysander looked at Aro warily, realizing he had little choice in the matter since he had no memories to compare this situation. "Yes sir, your words are clear." He lowered his head looking at his feet. He wished he knew what else to say, or how to act. Lysander felt lost in his overwhelming emotions, of confusion, sadness and grief? He couldn't fully grasp what was happening to him. He finally looked up at Aro and tried to form the words that would explain his feelings. "I feel a great loss like a piece of my chest is missing, then my emotions are all over…"

"Yes," Aro replied, "Newborn vampires have difficulty with controlling their emotions at first."

Aro continued to explain to Lysander what was expected of him. That vampire law was to above all else keep the existence of vampires a secret from humans. And that becoming a Volturi guard meant enforcing that rule. He also informed Lysander of the other rules and consequences of breaking them.

Aro took him to connecting rooms, one was a gymnasium with various weapons hung on the walls, another room was a library with a few tables surrounded with book shelves another small room was an empty cell with bars on the door. There were no windows in any of these rooms and at the end of the hall stood a very large menacing vampire guard at a wooden door.

"You will stay in these rooms until your training is complete." Aro informed him.

"We are in the catacombs far below the castle, there will be no distractions to your education."  
Lysander couldn't help but feel oppressed by his surroundings; his emotions were easy to read on his face. "My son, you will do better here where you can be kept safe. And when you become more adept with your training, you will be given more freedoms. Do you understand?" Aro finished sternly.

"Yes sir." Lysander replied obediently because he could read in Aro's thoughts that the older vampire would not tolerate defiance.

He could hear voices making their way loudly through the catacombs, two belonged to vampires but the other voices were different and terrified. "Santiago," Aro called to the vampire guard at the door. "Go assist Demetri and Felix with their errand."

"Yes Master." Santiago replied as he went through the door. After a few minutes Santiago returned with two other vampires that had five frightened men in tow. They looked like Japanese tourists with all of the camera equipment included. It was almost a humorous cliché except for horrified expressions and screams as they were thrown into the empty cell. Lysander's throat was burning and his month filled with venom. He felt an urge to lunge at the men. The scent of their blood overwhelmed him, not knowing what else to do he stopped breathing. "Lysander, their blood calls to you." Aro walked up to the young vampire and spoke softly. "Come you need to feed." Aro led Lysander towards the cell. "No." Lysander moaned, "Please, I don't want …"

"Nonsense!" Aro replied impatiently. "You will do as I say!"

"Felix demonstrate for Lysander the proper techniques for feeding." Aro commanded the hulking vampire. Felix proceeded to rip open the throats of two of the humans; blood spurted all over the cell. The other humans were cowering in a corner screaming in horror. Santiago's eyes suddenly turned black and he had to be restrained by Demetri. "I can't please don't make me do this!" begged Lysander, he could no longer think straight he panicked. He threw off Aro's arm and raced down the hall through the door. Lysander ran as fast as he could to get away from the carnage. He didn't know where to go but he had to get away from the screams and mental voices. The catacombs and tunnels he raced through were ancient. Since he could hear the thoughts of others he knew which tunnels to avoid. He could hear Demetri, Santiago and Felix hunting for him. He knew Aro would not kill him, but worse, put him back in that cell instead.

Lysander kept well ahead of his pursuers; he could no longer hear any other voices.

He finally came to immense under ground chamber of some sort with an ancient aqueduct and towering via duct bridging over a canal that had fast running water.

There seemed to be nowhere else to go but climb up the antiquated structure. He could hear the other vampires closing in on him.

"Lysander," Demetri called to him in an almost soothing tone. "Why are you running?"

"Demetri, please I can't go back there." He replied desperately.

"But your Father wants you to return." Demetri replied trying to calm the younger vampire as Lysander kept climbing the distressed structure.

"Come along it's not so bad, Aro will forgive you." Demetri continued, "You don't even know where you are going, calm down and talk to us."

"You have to feed and keep your strength up," Felix added. "Blood is not so bad, you won't know for sure until you try it." Felix winked at him.

Lysander stopped climbing for a moment and considered the two vampires in front of him; but was distracted by a sudden movement to his right. He saw Santiago lunging for him. Demetri screamed at the other vampire, "Santiago stop!" It was too late Santiago grabbed for Lysander but the young vampire could anticipate his intentions by reading his mind. Lysander jumped upwards while doing a back flip landing high and further away from the other vampires. Lysander would have been able to make a quick escape except for the condition of the ancient bridge. It would no longer hold him and collapsed.

Lysander was hurled into the raging water of the canal and was swept away.

His body was pulled under the water and knocked against walls and rocks. He didn't fight it and breathed in as much water as he could; letting the water's current take him wherever. He started to move again when it became obvious that he would not drown.

He swam upwards and somehow found a sewer grate above him. He ripped the grate open and climbed up through the sewers finally coming to door. He couldn't hear anyone on the other side of the door so he opened it cautiously. He walked quietly into a dark basement. He could hear two human voices arguing as he walked up the basement steps.

He realized he was in an old church and it was midday the sun was shining through stained glassed windows. Lysander kept to the shadows away from the direct sunlight but he walked towards the arguing voices.

Lysander saw a priest and a red-faced deliveryman. Both of them were flailing their arms about angrily. The priest was pointing outside to a yellow Porsche which was parked in the carport right outside with the motor running. Lysander couldn't believe his luck; he decided to help the priest and deliveryman with their disagreement but removing the offending piece of contention. He blurred past both men at vampire speed and sped off in the car in a blink, after rolling up the tinted windows of course. He was out of the city walls in five minutes and he pushed the car at top speed to get as much distance as he could from Volterra. Demetri's words came back to him, "You don't even know where you are going, calm down and talk to us."

Lysander knew if it wasn't for Santiago he would have talked to Demetri and Felix but he couldn't help wanting to get away from the others. He needed time to think and to have that he needed distance. He knew they where coming after him, he read in their minds Aro's orders were to return him to Volterra unharmed. He was speeding down the highway and pushed the car to go even faster. The feelings of exhilaration and freedom surprised him; until now nothing gave him any joy. He realized how much he enjoyed fast cars. He followed the highway west towards the coast according to the cars GPS. He still had no plans and had no idea where he would go. If he was caught and returned to Volterra would they finally kill him? Would he weaken and die if he didn't drink blood?

Why was his training so important to Aro, he could read some disturbing and possessive intentions to Aro's thoughts. The older vampires made him feel uncomfortable; in fact he wasn't very comfortable with any of the vampires. If he could only remember his life before he changed perhaps he would feel more at ease with them. His thoughts were interrupted by an upcoming traffic stop; he could see it in the minds of the other driver's three miles ahead of him.

There were police checking driver's identifications, he also heard vampires ahead, as he slowed the car he could hear Demitri & Felix gaining on him from behind. They were following him in a black SUV; Lysander started to feel panicked again. He turned off the highway and sped towards a riverbank. They were herding him towards a remote location. He could read determination in Demitri's mind and Felix's amusement with the situation. Another SUV veered towards him from the opposite direction, they were closing in on him. Lysander became desperate he turned towards the river and punched the car's engine, it leaped forward becoming airborne and plunged into the river. He discarded the vehicle and swam down river escaping his pursuers for now.

He swam for hours finally resurfacing when the sun went down. He made it to shore and cautiously left the water jumping onto the pier of an abandoned warehouse. He was soaked but felt neither tired nor cold. The building was empty and judging from the neglect of the structure it had been vacant for sometime. There were no lights in the building but Lysander found he could see easily in the darkness. A cardboard box sitting buy the door caught his attention he opened it to discover new clothes. He was amazed to find that everything was a perfect fit. He wore a button down navy blue shirt with khaki pant and a light blue canvas jacket. Even the Italian leather loafers were a perfect fit. Encouraged by his good fortune he decided to continued North, running all the way. He discovered he loved to run and he was ecstatic at the speed of his pace.

Lysander was elated, running gave him thoughts of calmness and peace that he did not have until he left Volterra. He still did not know where he was going but he was starting to feel a restrictive tightness in his chest when he thought of returning to the catacombs.

He started searching for a hiding place when the sun started to rise. He found an isolated house on the outskirts of some rural town. The windows were boarded up but that did not discourage his determination. He decided it was the perfect sanctuary.

He let himself into the house and concealed himself into the attic.

He pondered his situation and had to admit it was pretty bleak. He did not wish to murder anyone but the burn in his throat was a constant reminder of his need for blood. He also knew Demitri was a supreme tracker and would find him eventually; so far he had been able to keep ahead of his pursuers. Did he want to be an immortal? He was contemplating starving himself or breaking an unpardonable rule to force Aro to execute him.

So far he could see no benefits to an immortal existence in Volterra. His thoughts were interrupted by a scraping noise of the front door opening, and then he heard it suddenly slam shut with a bang. He was perplexed that he heard no thoughts sooner but he was alert to vampire thoughts these belong to a human and a human child.

The child was whimpering with fear, she was a ten-year-old girl who was terrified of her captor. The man had a cruel demeanor and the thoughts of a monster. He had snatched the girl from her home and planned on raping and torturing her before he killed her. Lysander could read in the man's thoughts that she was one of many victims. He was enraged by the man's intentions so he ran down from the attic to suddenly appear in front of the killer. He snatched the younger girl from the murder's arms.

Setting her on her feet he spoke to her as soothingly as he could, "You will be safe now, run home to your family and don't look back." He spoke in Italian so the girl would understand. She was in shock but did not have to be told twice and she made her escape through the door. The man growled obscenities at Lysander as he attacked him with a knife but Lysander's skin was impenetrable and the knife was bent and twisted from the assault. Lysander lost control of his bloodlust and struck at the man's throat with his teeth draining the monster of his life's blood.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Prince's Return

Author's note: This was a tough chapter to write I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters; Stephanie Meyers is gracious enough to let me and other's play with them.

**_"How dreadful knowledge of the truth can be when there's no help in the truth." - Sophocles_**

**The Prince's Return**

Lysander dropped the murderer's drained body onto the floor as he came to his senses.

He was horrified at what he had done; he backed away from the body in dismay.

He had acted on instinct and fed on the human, he could not stop himself as the man's blood rushed down his parched throat. Now as he slid down the wall he had been leaning against he surveyed the macabre scene. The dead man had a ghastly grimace frozen on his face; his unseeing eyes stared at the door. Lysander sat there hugging his knees to his chest for hours until it was late afternoon, early evening would be approaching soon. His mind was whirling out of control with images of the past two days. His thoughts and emotions were becoming hard to compose as he fought off his anxiety.

He started acting more on impulse than forethought and decided to dispose of the evidence of his homicide by setting fire to the house. He placed the body in a bed upstairs lighting the man's cigarettes and placing them in bed with him. He also found several candles he placed strategically around the room near curtains and other flammable materials. It would look like the man died from falling asleep while he was smoking in bed.

Lysander went back downstairs to plan his next move. He still wasn't thinking clearly when the flames that were spreading through the house hypnotized him.

He liked the heat of the fire he was tired of being cold. He wondered if the blaze could destroy him as well and possibly give him the escape he sought. The ceiling above him was developing an angry orange red glow as the inferno moved along the roof beams.

He was so enthralled by the flames as they danced around the house; that he did not notice the staircase fall into the basement. His indecision held him in place as he considered his options. His choice was stolen away from him as two hooded figures launched through the closed door leaving it in splinters. Lysander was seized and pulled out of the burning building at a high velocity. He and the two hulking forms landed on the front lawn their impact made a small crater. The two-cloaked vampires landed on top of Lysander with irritated grunts. Felix the larger vampire got up quickly patting the flames down on his clothes. Demetri had pinned Lysander down while he surveyed him for any injuries.

"Lysander, what part of 'keeping a low profile' do you not understand?" Demetri said to the young vampire in exasperation. Lysander struggled to free himself from Demetri, which caused the older vampire to pin him down harder gripping him by the throat.

"You will stop now!" Demetri ordered, "I will not tolerate any further disobedience, do you understand?"

Lysander sighed and rolled his eyes looking very much like a 17-year old boy when he replied. "Yes, I understand" he glared back, "Demetri please let me up."

That is when Demetri noticed the difference in Lysander's eyes, they were no longer black with hunger, and their color was crimson. "You fed." Demetri stated with certainty.

Lysander looked down in shame. Demetri let his captive sit up but kept hold of his arm.

"There are easier and more discreet ways to dispose of your kills." Demetri lectured the boy.

"His name was Pietro Zucco," Lysander explained, "he was a serial killer, his latest victim escaped, I thought it better to leave his burned body for the humans to find."

The silence was broken suddenly from a chortling laughter coming from Felix.

"You know Lysander, things are never boring with you around." Felix snickered.

Memories of Lysander flickered through Felix's mind but a few were events Lysander had no memory. The boy looked up at the massive vampire questioningly.

"You fought me in the throne room?" he asked, "when was that, who were …"

Felix's eyes widened when he realized his slip, he suddenly started thinking of various women and himself in his favorite sexual positions.

Lysander balked, "Eew! Stop! There is no way I ever want to see you doing that!"

"Ha," Felix retorted, "Stay out of my head, junior!"

"It's not something I can stop!" Lysander retorted, "believe me if I could stop it I would!"

"How cozy." Sneered a cold voice. "Have you all finished with your nonsense?"

Lysander looked over towards the voice it belonged to Jane. Her evil expression matched her thoughts. Santiago was standing next to her glaring at him thinking of detaching Lysander's legs in the most painful method possible. Completing the group was Alec who wore a perpetual expression of scorn. Pain suddenly pulsed through Lysander's body he had fallen to the ground in a spasm. "Jane that's enough." Demetri warned, "We must leave before we draw any unwanted attention."

"Perhaps, later." She smirked, "until then Lysander."

The agony stopped suddenly, Demetri and Felix picked him up off the ground and quickly placed him into a waiting SUV.

"I think he should drive back with me." Jane cooed with anticipation.

_Hell no! _Lysander knew Jane was enjoying her 'day out' and he had no intention of being her latest toy.

"I have orders from Master Aro to return quickly with Lysander unharmed." Demetri replied flatly. "We need you and Santiago to make sure there are no suspicions about the man's death or the fire."

Even though retrieving Lysander from the house had only taken minutes the vampires could hear a police siren in the distance.

"It's time." Demetri ordered. Felix and Alec sat with Lysander in between them while Demetri drove the truck. Santiago and Jane faded into the background before the humans appeared on the scene. The house was almost completely engulfed in flames.

The drive back to Volterra was silent but Lysander could still hear the thoughts of the other three vampires. Felix continued his thoughts of orgies and feeding off of voluptuous human women. Alec's thoughts were almost as bad as Felix's but they involved Jane torturing Lysander in very extreme ways. It made sitting between the two perverted vampires very uncomfortable. Lysander concentrated on Demetri as a much-needed distraction; the senior vampire's mind was incredibly focused on the return trip. Lysander noticed he was hyper aware and suspicious of any vehicle that came to close to their SUV on the highway. Demitri's thoughts planned several strategies incase of an enemy confrontation. All of his strategies were of escape and keeping Lysander in his custody at any cost.

"Demetri who are you on guard against?" Lysander could contain his curiosity, "you seem to expect someone to attack or detain us."

Faces of vampires Lysander did not recognize blurred through Demitri's thoughts but vanished before he could get any details or answers to his questions.

"Lysander your father Aro has many enemies and you have inherited them." The older vampire continued, "You are not safe outside of Volterra."

Lysander could tell he heard a half-truth, he didn't believe a vampire needed to worry about safety.

"What…" Lysander began.

Demetri cut him off. "Alec attend to this." He ordered.

Lysander's senses were cut off and everything went black when Alec used his power.

When he regained his sight and hearing Lysander was kneeling on the dais in the throne room before Aro, Caius and Marcus. Aro was standing over him ominously as he raised his head to meet his gaze. Aro noticed the boy's crimson eyes with surprise, wanting to know more he grabbed the young vampire's face with out permission. He accessed Lysander's memories of the events also every thought of everyone Lysander came in contact with during his adventure. Aro's expression turned to amusement as he continued to read the minds around them. A number of the vampire's in the Volturri court were hoping Aro would tear Lysander's head off. Aro could hear the various intrigues and ambitions some of the thoughts he suspected some were unexpected.

Aro's sudden laughter made the guards and court jump with confusion.

He finally released Lysander but continued to laugh.

"Aro, enough with theses distractions." Caius scowled.

"Brother, Our Prince has returned!" he exclaimed. "My son has exceeded all of our expectations." Aro's smile was triumphant.

"Demetri you have done well." Aro complimented. "Take Lysander to his quarters and prepare him for more training. You will wait for me to arrive."

"Yes Master, thank you." Demetri replied stunned by the praise.

"Come brothers let's discuss this matter in private." Aro declared as he led Caius and Marcus from the throne room.

Once the three were seated in Aro's private office. Caius slammed his fist on the desk in front of him, holding back enough not to damage the furniture. "Aro his presence is to disruptive it took more than half the guard to capture him." Caius began, "His actions will cause strife and disciplinary problems."

"Caius," Aro replied triumphantly, "He fed on a human!"

"His little hunting trip could have ended in disaster." Caius retorted, "He is too volatile, he needs to be destroyed."

"He is too valuable to destroy." Aro explained, "just keeping him here gives us an advantage over our enemies."

"You give him too many privileges, he escaped to easily, and he should be punished."

"He will be contained first, then the lessons will start." Aro continued, "we will break him down and remold him into a formidable weapon."

"Enough!" Marcus pronounced. He had been watching the argument and became bored with it quickly. "Aro, the boy may not remember his origins but the relationship bonds are still there, they are stronger than any I have ever seen. This plan is folly."

The other brothers were shocked by Marcus's interruption.

"Marcus he hasn't been introduced to Chelsea or Corin, their powers will make the boy more malleable."

Marcus scoffed, he would not argue anymore but he knew the young vampire would barely be affected. "I am finished with this discussion," Marcus retorted dismissively, "I will do as I agreed but no more." The ancient vampire took his leave he did not tolerate what he considered foolishness. He passed Jane and Santiago as he left.

"Jane Dearest!" Aro greeted, "what have you to report."

"The humans believe the fire was caused by the man smoking in bed." Jane answered gleefully, "They discovered numerous bodies the man hid over the years. It would appear that Lysander disposed of a serial killer."

"He allowed a ten year old girl to escape." Santiago interjected snidely.

"But that is the best part!" Jane chuckled, "The sole survivor credits her rescue to an angel and divine intervention."

Aro cackled with delight, "You see Caius! This scandalous escape has led to nothing but entertainment and fortuitous publicity!"

"There should be no 'publicity' fortuitous or otherwise." Caius responded sternly.

"Don't you see how an unknown serial killer could raised more suspicions for us than his demise and a charming child's tale about angels will have no one suspecting vampires." Aro responded excitedly.

"However this ends it seems it will amuse me." Caius smirked. "I will leave you to it."

Caius left Aro's office for other endeavors.

"Jane darling, you have pleased me immensely," Aro, informed her happily, "I think you deserve a reward, name what you like."

"Thank you Master!" she gushed, "perhaps you would let me and Alec have some play time with Lysander?"

"Of course you may dear," Aro laughed maliciously, "after he has learned his lesson and finished more training." She beamed jubilantly at her Master.

"Come Santiago," Aro commanded, "I have an assignment you will enjoy."

Lysander's mood became more somber with each step he took. When they reached his room Demetri ordered him to change into his grey uniform. Demetri waited outside Lysander's room for Aro's arrival. Lysander did as he was told but could not help the feelings of anxiety from his confinement. He knew everything he was told was a lie. He knew from reading the surrounding vampire minds that he was no newborn vampire and certainly not Aro's son. He certainly was not a prince of Volterra. He knew from the hatred in the minds around him he was an enemy prisoner. He knew Aro and Caius planned on using him as a weapon. Knowing these truths did him no good, he tried hard to recall his past but he could not get past the memories of the blinding pain after his fall.

His frustration was bubbling over into anger he threw his jacket across the room.

He changed into the uniform and began to put his other clothes in his wardrobe. A small metal frame fell from the jacket. It opened like a book and a slip of paper fell to the floor. The writing on the paper was beautifully delicate and penned by hand. Curious he read the note. _"Who seeks shall find" – Sophocles_, the quote was written on one side and there was an address on the other. Before he finished examining his find he realized Aro was making his way towards his rooms. Lysander hid the frame and paper in the mattress of his bed; double-checking that there was nothing to give it away. He blurred to the other side of his room and stood by his desk waiting for Aro to enter.

The door opened to Aro followed by Felix, Demetri and Santiago. Lysander recognized his predicament now he would pay for his failed escape. He noticed Santiago's sneer, it was not a good omen. Aro's thoughts confirmed his reservations.

"Lysander my son, fortunately your little adventures held no untoward mishaps." Aro began sternly, "but there must be an example made and discipline must be kept up."

Lysander could hear all their thoughts, Aro's impatience, Felix was indifferent, Demetri was sympathetic and Santiago was full of anticipation. He frowned at Santiago defiantly but refused to give them any satisfaction by remaining silent.

"Santiago will administer your punishment for running away." Aro informed tonelessly.

They led Lysander to the prison cell down the hall. He saw no point in resisting the inevitable he knew there was no refuge from their vengeance. Santiago pushed him forcefully into the cell.

"Do not leave any permanent damage or lingering marks." Aro warned harshly, "I want him kept in optimum condition." Lysander couldn't help but note that Aro talked about him as if he was simply a utensil and nothing more.

"Yes Master," Santiago replied enthusiastically, " he will learn his lesson well and I'll leave him pretty."

Lysander took a brutal beating. Santiago threw the boy around the cell with great force leaving indentations in the stonewalls. Lysander understood his punishment would be much worse if he fought back. But he could not contain his hatred; he glared at Santiago defiantly. Lysander endured the beating silently he refused to give Santiago any satisfaction. Santiago growled threateningly at him his hands ripped down the front of Lysander's chest viciously. He hoped by rolling his eyes in disdain he could aggravate the other vampire into ending his existence.

Infuriated Santiago was ready to go in for the kill.

"Enough!" shouted Aro. "You will cease!" Santiago froze in place at his Master's order.

"Such a good guard dog." Lysander goaded with a smirk. Santiago became enraged beyond reason and launched himself at the young vampire. His plan would have worked but Demetri and Felix were super vigilant and stopped Santiago from tearing Lysander to pieces. Finally getting Santiago to calm down, Aro told him to leave first.

"Take Lysander to his room." Aro ordered, "You can train him in combat tomorrow."

Lysander would recover but he would be in pain while his wounds healed. Santiago caused damage with his hands and teeth but managed not to leave any permanent marks from his venom. Still Lysander could hardly stand let alone walk he had to be carried by Demetri and Felix to his room. They laid him on his bed and left quietly.

The pain was bad but nothing like the burn from the change he just staid on the bed until he could slowly move with the least discomfort. He wanted to reach for his picture frame and note. He moved painfully slow and held his breath as he retrieved his things from his hiding place. He opened the frame and studied it more closely there was a latch on the side of the frame that opened another compartment. He was thrilled to find two photos in the frame. They were both very old and a little worn at the edges.

The first photo was sepia and the time period and dress of the subjects appeared to be from the 1930's. The three figures in the photo were of an angelic looking man in his mid twenties; he had his arm around a beautiful woman and rested his hand on the shoulder of a teenage boy. The man's expression was of love and pride as he looked at the smiling faces of the other two. Lysander stared at the photo in disbelief the boy looked like him. Still in shock he gazed at the second photo. It was a black and white candid picture of three teens. A smiling statuesque girl stood between two laughing boys. One boy was large and powerfully built with dark hair and a mischievous smile. His doppelganger was the second boy laughing at the older boy.

Lysander was amazed at the resemblance his mind was confused and full of questions. How did two photos of him get in a jacket that he found in an abandoned warehouse? Who where these people in the photos? This new mystery provided more questions than answers but for the first time since he awakened he felt hope.

His body healed as the next morning drew near, not that Lysander could tell the days from the nights from his catacomb prison. He put the photos away reverently in a new hiding place. He did not want to risk their discovery. He changed into a new uniform and awaited Demitri's arrival. He could hear the approaching vampire's thoughts they were focused on self-defense exercises. Demetri did not knock as he entered the room unannounced. He surveyed Lysander and his surroundings noting his young charge was prepared as ordered.

"Bring your cloak and follow me." Demetri commanded.

Lysander did as he was told and followed behind. Felix was waiting for them in the gym.

"We will be focusing on self defense." Demetri informed.

"You obviously need it." Felix chided, "Santiago almost tore you to pieces and you didn't even try to move out of the way."

Lysander glowered at the giant vampire. "My punishment would have been much worse if I gave him any resistance." He explained, "His mental state was unbalanced he wanted to rip my legs off."

"No doubt." Demetri snorted in reply, "Now stand over there and wait for Felix to attack."

Lysander obeyed and watched as Felix lunged towards him. He jumped aside at the last minute and was narrowly missed by the assault. However Felix did not stop he continued a barrage of attacks, one after another. Both move in a blur only Demitri's vampire eyes could keep track of their movements. After ten minutes of this Felix made a backward then forward thrust. He caught Lysander on the side of his head with his fist. The next move Felix had him pinned on the ground.

"Not too bad." Demetri called, "you lasted much longer than most."

"Now that I've evaluated your skill set," Demetri explained, "you will practice the defense moves shown to you."

Demetri and Felix instructed him in their techniques and the three practiced sparring for hours. They had shown him how to use his cloak to deflect attacks. Finally practice was called to an end, Lysander could hear in their thoughts that they were pleased with his progress.

"It is time for your lessons with Marcus." Demetri said, "You must meet with him in the library. We will continue your defense training in the morning."

Felix snickered at Lysander's reluctance to meet with Marcus.

"You're right to fear him." Felix laughed, "Some underestimate him but Marcus is actually the most dangerous of our three Masters."  
Lysander gave Felix an angry look, "I'm not afraid." He said as he started towards the library.

"You should be." Demetri smirked.

Lysander knew they were both correct in their assessment of Marcus. Caius could be vicious and Aro was the most manipulative but of the three Volturi leaders Marcus was the most dangerous. He was in eternal mourning of the death of his beloved wife Didyme. But from hearing his thoughts Lysander knew Marcus was totally aware of his surroundings for which he barely deemed worthy of acknowledgement. His thoughts of his deceased wife were of love and happiness. His other thoughts were deadly dark when he took the time to be interested in his environment he was immovable and acerbic. Over the millennium he was a lethal adversary to his enemies.

Lysander entered the library to find Marcus waiting for him to arrive.

"Sit and listen." Marcus said curtly.

Lysander obeyed and Marcus proceeded to tell him the ancient histories of the vampire race. He included information on other supernatural creatures and their relationships towards vampires. He explained beings from witches to werewolves. He told him of ancient wars and covens. Occasionally Marcus would pause and let Lysander ask a question. Marcus would sometimes stop and asked Lysander about himself and his opinions. The time actually passed quickly for both of them but it happened to be ten hours of history conversation.

"It is time to stop for now." Marcus said. "We will continue tomorrow but instead of history I will teach military strategy and the disciplines of war."

"Thank you Marcus, I find our histories fascinating." Lysander said, "What will I do until Demetri and Felix return?"

"You may pursue your own interests." He replied but the noticed Lysander's perplexed expression. "You don't know what interest you?"

"No," he replied sadly. "I really can't remember."

"Well you have your run of the library for reading." Marcus suggested, "Perhaps you would also like some music?"

Lysander's eyes lit up "Yes, please sir I would like that."

Marcus chuckled at the boy's enthusiasm "I will have some music CD players sent here."

"Thank you!" Lysander couldn't contain his excitement.

"I will return tomorrow, continue with your studies young one they will be of great assistance to you."

Marcus left quietly as Lysander browsed through the library.

His days fell into an easy routine. He slowly began to build an almost camaraderie with Felix and Demetri. Additionally he found his lessons with Marcus extremely interesting it kept his mind busy for the most part. Still he found himself restless and progressing into a deep depression. Chelsea and Corin visited him for some unexplained reason their visits made his depression worse. He found his routine helped him get through along with music. Marcus gifted him a violin and he was learning to play the instrument in his spare time. Lysander would continue to ponder over his photographs but they held no answers.

He was slowly getting thirsty his eyes were darkening to black. But he did not want to feed off humans even though at times the thirst could become unbearable.

He hated needing blood and refused to say anything about the situation. However his dilemma did not go unnoticed by his captors. Aro arrived in his room one day unannounced, as was his privilege. He looked on Lysander with displeasure.

"Lysander, why have you not fed?" Aro said disapprovingly, "it is your duty to stay strong, I will not accept this self-neglect you practice."

"I-I'm n-not thirsty." Lysander managed to stammer out in a whisper.

Don't be absurd, I had Santiago place a human in the cell," Aro began, "You will do as you are told." Aro would brook no argument fro m the young vampire. Demetri and Felix were absent Caius had sent them on an errand. Santiago guarded the exit menacingly. Aro led Lysander to the cell where Alec and Jane were standing by. There was a bull of a man inside of the cell gripping the bars to the door. He glared at the vampires as if he were the dangerous monster and they were his prey. The man leered at Lysander as Santiago threw him into the cell. Lysander's cellmate was an extortionist who enjoyed breaking the bones of his victims while collecting money for organized crime. He also enjoyed raping young men.

"I thought this man would be more to your taste." Aro laughed.

The man glared at Lysander and lunged for his throat trying to strangle him. Lysander stepped easily out of the man's reach and growled at him, his eyes were black with hunger. "Stay away." Lysander warned.

The man was fearful but like a wild animal chose to charge his opponent in a fight for his life. Lysander lost his control and his instinct to over he grappled with his prey gracefully. He gave his victim a painless death by breaking his neck before he satiated his thirst.

"Splendid my prince!" Aro laughed with delight, "I enjoy watching you go in for the kill."

"Yes, Lysander," Jane purred, "You have a very elegant style when devour your prey."

Lysander gasped as he dropped the corpse on the ground.

"Well my sweets, I must be on my way," explained Aro, "Continue with your fun and enjoy your reward Jane dear."

Lysander read their minds and became horrified, especially the perversity of Jane's and Alec's intent.

"Aro, no! You can't be serious!" Lysander shouted at his retreating form in disbelief.

Santiago stopped him from leaving and shoved him back into the cell.

"Now, now Lysander," Jane said hungrily, "It's time to play."

"Look how beautiful he is sister." Alec smirked, "his hair looks so soft."

Lysander knew there was little hope for escape and as Santiago stepped into the cell slamming the door behind him all hope was crushed. He did his best to fight them off but that just made Jane laugh with pleasure as she made him writhe in pain at her feet. The tortures and sexual assaults lasted for over eighteen hours. He was left sitting naked on the cell floor. He felt nothing as he sat there his mind hutting down. He could hear Demetri and Felix returning from the mission Caius sent them. But he could find it in him to acknowledge his surroundings. Marcus arrived to meet him in the library, when the three called out searching for him, he could not reply. Demetri gasped in shock when he opened the cell door. "Lysander!" he said softly, as he placed his hand on the boys shoulder. Lysander flinched at the touch. Marcus stood in the doorway with an angry expression. "Who did this?" The scents of the perpetrators still lingered in the cell.

"Jane, Alec and Santiago." Demetri growled.

Felix took his cloak off and wrapped it around the young vampire.

"Why did they do this?" Felix asked.

"It was Jane's reward," Lysander whispered sadly, "Aro wanted me to learn never to defy his wishes."

"Take him to his room, join me in the library while he gets cleaned up." Marcus ordered Demetri and Felix.

They did as they were told, when they entered the library Marcus interrogated them on their absence. They told him Santiago was left as a guard while Caius sent them on business to Venice. Marcus was furious with his brothers for taking these punishments too far. Their foolish games turned old friends and allies into enemies. Lysander would have become an efficient member of the guard but this last incident ruined the minor bonds that he formed with Felix and Demetri. The boy would never trust any of them now. And Aro's attempt to bend the young vampire's had failed. Marcus's talent was to be able to see bonds and relationships and he saw none between Lysander and Aro.

Marcus was a master strategist and he knew Aro's miscalculations were leading to a vampire war. He gave Demetri and Felix instructions and left to prepare for his plans.

Lysander showered in scalding hot water for an hour he felt he couldn't scrub enough.

He still felt filthy when he exited the bathroom. He refused to put his uniform on and changed into the clothes he found in the warehouse. He took the photos out of their hiding place and gently traced the faces with his fingers. He put them in the pocket of his jacket when he heard Demetri's approach.

"You are being summoned to the throne room," Demetri informed, "There will be guests arriving soon."

Lysander walked between Felix and Demetri as they led him through the catacombs towards the throne room. The Volturi court was fully assembled with the guard in attendance. Marcus, Aro and Caius sat on their thrones. He was led to the side to wait.

There was a loud pounding heard on the chamber doors announcing the arrival of guests.

Two vampires took the long walk gracefully through the court towards the thrones.

The first vampire was dark haired, tall and with an almost olive completion the other vampire had a pale pallor and blonde hair. They both had deep golden eyes instead of red.

Lysander took a sharp breathe in shock; the blonde haired vampire was the angelic man in his photograph.

"Carlisle and Eleazor my friends," Aro laughed, "it's wonderful to see you both."

Lysander stared at the vampire named Carlisle in wonder, not knowing what this could mean for him but he looked forward to finally getting some answers.


	3. Chapter 3 - Death is salvation

**_Disclaimer: I don't own 'Twilight' no copyright infringement is intended. I just love the world Stephanie Meyer created._**

**_AN: This chapter is violent._**

**_"One word frees us of all the weight and pain of life: that word is love."- Sophocles_**

Lysander could see the surprise run through the Volturi court like a wave as the two golden-eyed vampires approached Aro and his brothers. Murmurs of the name 'Stregnonni Benigno' rippled and hung in the air. Marcus had taught him the Volturi histories and Lysander thought the tale of the 'Stregnonni Benigno' a good vampire was a myth. Besides the obvious shock the two visitors caused Lysander could read the incredulous thoughts of Aro and Caius.

"Carlisle my dear friend, I am surprised you would visit unannounced." Aro exclaimed with false enthusiasm. "What brings you here."

"You know why I am here Aro." The blonde vampire replied sternly. "And I was invited."

"Oh really," Caius sneered, "Who would invite you?"

"I invited them." Marcus stated stoically. A gasp ran through the crowd.

Marcus rarely spoke which made his simple comment astonishing to the court.

"I have come to take my son home." Carlisle said.

"Your 'Son" no longer exists my friend." Aro glowered, "he has no memories of you and he has joined the guard."

"I demand you release him, he has broken no laws." Carlisle stated.

"Aro, you can not keep Edward prisoner," the dark haired vampire named Eleazar insisted. "He belongs with the Cullen coven. He does not belong here."

"Demand! How dare you! And he is no prisoner, he is no longer Edward his name is Lysander." Aro scoffed in anger.

"He is too volatile to allow to roam freely." Caius informed, "He drew to much attention when he hunted outside of Volterra."

"He no longer follows your lifestyle Carlisle," Aro added gleefully, "He drinks from humans now you would not be able to control him."

"I need to see him." Carlisle insisted.

"Your whole coven is welcome to visit. How is sweet Alice?" Aro smirked.

"Aro please." Carlisle begged.

"Young one, come forward." Marcus commanded. Lysander stepped out from the crowd. Demetri and Felix walked besides him. Carlisle's eyes lit up when he saw his son walk towards him. Both Carlisle and Eleazar noted he wore regular clothes not the uniform of the guard.

"Lysander, attend me here." Aro demanded as Demetri and Felix led the young vampire to Aro's throne where they made him kneel. He flinched as Aro touched his neck. The Volturi leader could not resist having access to the thoughts of the whole vampire was upset at what he was learning he had no idea there was a way to survive without killing humans. He was full of shame and self-loathing; he could no longer stand to look at the visitors. But after hearing what Aro said and reading his thoughts he felt anger start to boil in the pit of his stomach. The Volturi knew his true identity and kept it from him by inventing this farce to manipulate and abuse him. Aro planned on using Lysander's gift to destroy his enemies. The young vampire tried to wriggle out of the Volturi leader's grip only to have Aro hiss at him.

_'You will cease this disobedience!'_ Aro threatened in his thoughts, _'Or our visitors will pay the price for your defiance!'_

Lysander stopped struggling and Aro continued searching the thoughts around him. The members of the Volturi court were becoming more nervous as their Master leisurely considered the cacophony of minds. Hoping to discover any secrets Aro decided to question Carlisle.

"Why have you not brought our dearest Isabella?" Aro declared sardonically, "Surely she would like to visit us."

Carlisle glared fiercely at Aro and replied, "She is too distraught to travel, and as coven leader I am here to claim my progeny." Aro took note that Carlisle's thoughts matched his words. He released his hold on the young vampire. Lysander stepped away from Aro and turned towards the visitors and spoke with a sad voice.

"You risk your safety coming here, it is dangerous to anger Aro."

"Edward, look at me." Carlisle asked softly.

The young vampire raised his eyes with uncertainty responding with regret. "You see my eyes Stregnonni Benigno, I am a soulless murderer."

"No, I see my son, whom I love dearly and intend on taking home to his family." Carlisle replied gently.

"Carlisle you waste his talents hiding among humans," Aro's voice was full of scorn. "Here he can reach his full potential."

"I disagree," Carlisle replied tightly, "beside joining the guard is voluntary and you took the choice from him."

"The law must…" Caius started

"Carlisle's claim as his sire is his right." retorted Eleazar "You must let Edward go free according to your own laws."

"I think I will be the judge on whether a young vampire with little restraint will be released." Aro said scathingly.

"He has no memories, he is almost defective, and he should be destroyed." Caius threatened.

"Enough! No laws were broken. You risk more exposure by keeping him from his coven." Marcus addressed his brothers and the court severely.

"Young one do you wish to join the guard?"

The young vampire was astonished no one had asked him what he wanted since he was brought to Volterra. He shook his head negatively not sure he could speak but he finally managed to respond hoarsely. "No sir I do not wish to stay here or be part of the guard." His voice cracked, "Please don't harm these men." He pointed to Carlisle and Eleazar, "I am not worth the trouble."

Marcus's austere expression softened slightly towards the young vampire. The Volturi court was full amazed whispers. The onlookers had rarely witnessed the vampire kings in disagreement. Aro wanted to keep his reluctant prince while Caius obviously wanted bloodshed. Marcus was a pragmatist; he knew either of his brother's decisions would result in a vampire war. Marcus had enjoyed battle but he fought with the intent to win and saw no victory if war started when he was unprepared. His spies had gathered information on the Cullens and their allies but it was insubstantial. His collected data and instincts told him they were preparing an attack in addition he thought Aro's overconfidence would lead to heavy losses in the guard.

"Brothers, we must return the young one to his sire." Marcus decreed solemnly.

"You will be accountable for any transgressions Carlisle." Aro promised. "We must have assurances that he will not expose our kind."

"If he breaks the law or has not regained his faculties and memories, you will pay the penalty." Caius threatened.

"I take responsibility for his actions," Carlisle said confidently, "I will always care for my son."

"You may leave with your young one Carlisle, go in peace." Marcus ended the negotiations.

Lysander now Edward was in shock at the turn of events as he was led through the hall. He was confused at the ease of his release knowing Cauis wanted Carlisle's death. He could also read in Aro's mind that they were still in danger. Aro planned on sending the guard to recapture him. His anxiety and panic was building at the thought of confronting Jane. She would show them no mercy and he had no desire to see her use her wrath on the strange golden-eyed vampires.

Carlisle and Eleazar were walking at a fast pace towards gate of the castle.

"We must hurry." Eleazar stated, "Marcus's favor will not last long."

They did not wait to be escorted out the briskly passed the receptionists desk and barreled through the office doors. It was night time as they stepped out into the street a black van pulled up to the curb in front of them. A tall blond vampire jumped out and motioned for them to jump in the back. "Alice said we have to go to plan C." the new vampire told Carlisle.

"Fine." Carlisle started determindly, "We split up at the alley then."

"Garret hurry!" Eleazar called to another vampire driving the van. Garret to no time to reply he just sped away from the castle.

Edward was taking note of his company in the van. The blond haired vampire was tall with a muscular frame. He had multiple scars on his body and his stance was protective but there was no doubt he would be formidable in a fight. The driver of the van, Garret, had long sandy hair tied in back in a ponytail, he had a adventurous mind and seemed to be enjoying himself. Both vampires were on hyper alert and looking forward to a fight. Edward realized there were several layers of strategy to his escape. He could read it in the minds of his four rescuers. But he did not like the part of the plan he heard about separating from them. He turned to Carlisle in disbelief.

"No!" Edward balked, "I can not leave you to face the guard alone!"

"Son, trust me this plan will work." Carlisle replied.

"Jane has orders to kill you." Edward continued agony in his voice. "She plans on making me watch them torture you to death!"

"Edward, we have plans too." The blond vampire quipped. "It's called paybacks."

Edward watched them incredulous at their attitude towards their own safety. He also found it odd that a feeling of calm was washing over him, numbing his panic. He stared back at the blond vampire with suspicion, "What are you doing to me?"

"Jasper can control emotions, he is just trying to help calm you." Carlisle explained soothingly. Edward looked into the vampire Jasper's amber eyes and saw concern.

"Brother I swear to you," Jasper spoke softly, "the Volturi will pay for what they have done to you."

"You should not risk yourselves for me." Edward frowned in response.

"We're here." Garret interrupted. The van pulled into a dark alley and stopped at a dead end. The van would have to back out of the alley for any escape. The four stepped out of the van into the darkness. Edward could hear six other vampire minds, five females and one male. He did not hear any threats from them but he could hear the approach of Jane, Alec and Santiago.

A small figure blurred up to Carlisle it was a female vampire with caramel colored hair and a sweet face. Edward recognized her as the women from the photograph with him and Carlisle. She looked at Edward with loving eyes "Oh Edward I missed you son."

A large dark haired male vampire appeared with a blond female in tow. They were the two laughing teens from the other photograph. Both were smiling at him as they approached. "I'm happy to see you in one piece bro." the large vampire greeted him. His female looked like she wanted to cry with relief. But he knew from experience that vampires could not cry. Edward could read in their minds that they wanted to rush up and hug him but were afraid they would upset him. The petite women walked slowly up to him. She raised her slender hand to cup his cheek affectionately. He was still skittish of being touched but he fought the urge to flinch at her touch. He grasped her hand with his and rasped, "Mother it is good to see you."

"Lysander what a touching reunion, to bad you can't remember their names." Jane sneered from the other end of the alley. "But it's no matter soon they will be forgotten again." Alec and Santiago stood beside her. The three glared at the group as they approached closer. Santiago had an evil gleam in his eyes, he was looking forward to killing as soon as Alec and Jane incapacitated their opponents.

"Yes my prince you will get to watch us teach this rabble a final lesson." Alec grinned with anticipation. "Master Aro wishes your return."

"His name is Edward you dipstick!" the blond female vampire spoke venomously, "and you are going to learn the lesson moron!"

Alec actually flinched at her insult, all three guard members were a bit taken aback. They were accustomed to being feared not ridiculed.

"Come on Rose." the large male tried to corral the blond, "we should follow the plan and get Eddie out of here." Rose scoffed. She was ready to rip Alec and Jane to pieces and use Santiago as a toothpick. She glanced over at Edward and her demeanor softened.

"You're right Emmett," Rose huffed, "next time we meet Alec I promise to use you as a hatpin." Emmett chuckled as she walked over to Edward to lead him away. Still in shock Edward was about to plead for Jane to spare their lives but Emmett and Rose were not going to let him stay.

_"Edward go with your brother and sister."_ Carlisle insisted telepathically, "_trust me we will be safe but you have to leave now."_

Edward did as he was told but he was frightened for his rescuers. Emmett and Rose placed him between them and the three took off at a run through a hidden door.

They pushed him into a waiting car. Emmett squeezed behind the wheel and the car lurched forward at a high speed. "Don't worry bro, they'll be fine but if we stay you'll lead Demetri and Felix right to them." Emmett hated leaving a fight but he was all for playing cat and mouse with the Volturi guard members. Edward started to relax a little when he read the strategies in Emmett's mind. He started to think they might actually have a chance.

Santiago attempted to follow Edward but was blocked by Garret and Eleazar. Three female vampires dropped down from a top the adjoining buildings. The landed behind Jane and Alec cutting off any escape.

"Carlisle you are amazingly stupid to go up against the guard." Jane stated.

She glared angry fiery pain at him and waited for him to scream in agony. When Alec realized his and his sister's powers were being blocked he cursed under his breath.

"Sister we must leave!" Alec commanded.

"Not so fast, Huckleberry, we were about to start some lessons." Jasper responded dryly, "Allow me to make introductions." Jane and Alec were being surrounded.

"Tanya, Kate and Carmen you ladies remember Jane and Alec." Jasper crooned tauntingly as Santiago's screams were heard from behind him. Garret and Eleazar were slowly ripping Satiago limb from limb.

"Jane dear, I'd like you to have a taste of your own medicine." Kate said slyly as she placed her hands around Jane's neck. Bolts of electric current pulsed from Kate's hands throughout Jane's body. Kate enjoyed watching her convulse in agony. Jasper grabbed Alec by the shoulders and lifted him off his feet. "You kept torturing my brother for hours, mocking him as he screamed!" Jasper's fury was palpable, "You can feel his fear and agony!" Jasper sent waves of violent emotions through Alec's shaking form.

"Mi carida, I am Carmen." The dark brunette female glowered at Alec. "I despise hearing hateful words." She reached into Alec's mouth and ripped out his tongue. "You should hold your tongue before ugliness escapes your lips."

The third female of the group approached Jane. "I am Tanya, you watched as they killed my sister Irina." Tanya spat in disgust. "My cousin Edward is so beautiful and you chose to cause him pain." Tanya reached down and tore Jane's eyes from their sockets.

The confrontation only took five minutes and Carlisle called for an end.

"Enough! This does nothing they will never learn!" Carlisle shouted.

"My Son suffered for hours!" His voice cracked painfully, "You laughed at him as you tortured him for your own pleasure." Carlisle condemned them.

"Yes Jane I am stupid to think that your pain or death will ever be enough to pay for what was done to him. None of this will bring Irina back to us."

Carlisle's grief was wretched. "Tell Aro leave us in peace or I will end him."

"It's time." A slender figure called from above. She dropped from the building to the roof of the van her long brown hair flowing down her back. She glanced over at the pieces of Santiago as they squirmed on the ground trying to pull back together.

"We split up and rendezvous at the appointed time." Carlisle ordered. The vampires melted into the darkness leaving behind the carnage.

Emmett had already passed through several towns and was making good time. He had started out on a highway when he spotted a black SUV following a mile behind them.

"I was wondering when they'd show up." He whistled as he watched them through his rear view mirror.

"Demetri and Felix." Edward sighed in confirmation. "The are planning to corral us several miles up the highway."

"No worries little bro." Emmet reassured him, "They don't know it yet but they're going to be part of my plan."

Rosalie was painting her nails humming to herself. Edward look back at the approaching SUV with dread. "Emmet they're speeding up to ram us." He warned.

"Emmet, turn now." Rose ordered.

Emmet made are sharp left and barreled of the highway. He drove the car through the county side leaving the SUV behind. "Lost them." Emmet chortled.

"You know that's not the plan." Rose chastised him.

"Oh, come on Rose, they'll catch up Demetri has that GPS juju." He replied and she rolled her eyes at him.

"You want them to capture us!" Edward realized. He could hear Emmet want to fight them. "You can't fight them, bad idea!" Edward argued.

"Yes we can, little bro and you're going to help." Emmet grinned, "Easy Peasy you'll see." Edward shook his head in disbelief he could see the plan in Emmet's mind and still was nervous. They drove into an abandoned warehouse and Emmet parked the car in the center of the empty assembly floor. "You okay with the plan?" Emmet asked giving Edward a worried look. "You don't have to do anything."

"I know, I just sit and wait." He answered.

Rose smiled and ruffled his hair. "Just let us do the work." She told Edward as they blurred off and disappeared. He could still hear their thoughts and they kept him updated on his location. The chemicals smells in the old building masked their scents.

It was an hour before he heard Demetri and Felix advance on his location. When they were ten minutes away from arriving he signaled Emmet and Rose by waving his arms.

He heard Emmet's thought _"Roger Dodger!"_ and Rose's affirmative.

Edward sat on the hood of the car drawing his knees up to his chest. He tried hard to relax but couldn't help slightly rocking back in forth with unease. Demetri and Felix took their time slowly entering the warehouse vigilant of the surrounding area. They approached cautiously, noting Edward's anxious posture.

"Lysander, where is Carlisle?" Demetri asked.

He did not answer but continued to rock back and forth staring into space.

"Come we will take you back to Marcus, you'll be safe there." Demetri spoke softly.

"No! I'll never go back there!" Edward's brow furrowed as he moved away from them retreating behind the car.

"You can not stay alone, unattended." Felix said sharply.

"He's not alone." Rose retorted from behind them.

Felix turned to look at her and smiled. "And I can't think of more beautiful company Angel but Aro specified he remain in Carlisle's custody."

Emmett came out of the shadows on the other side of Demetri. "Oh look Rose it's Burt and Ernie here for a visit." Emmet mocked, "What are you two muppets doing away from Sesame Street?"

Rose snorted, "Shouldn't you to be counting something somewhere."

"Aro insisted Lysander be supervised at all times outside of Volterra." Demetri informed. "We are under orders to return him safely to our Master if Carlisle fails in his responsibilities."

"Listen up Punch and Judy, my brother's name is Edward." Rose said dismissively. "And you can tell your Master, Edward stays with us."

"We can do this the hard way and he will still be coming with us." Felix responded threateningly.

"I told you I'm not going!" Edward yelled as he jumped on Felix's back. Felix flung Edward into a wall of crates. Emmet picked Felix up off of his feet and slammed him into the ground creating a crater in the floor. Rose tore Demetri's arm off and used it to knock his feet out from under him. Then she proceeded to club him over the head with it. Demetri kicked out at Rose sending her flying into Emmet. Edward recovered and started sparring with Felix. Emmet caught Rose and placed her gently on her feet next to him then jumped on Demetri and ripped his other arm off. Felix was slowly starting to gain advantage over Edward with his brute strength but Edward was able to hold him off with his mind reading talent and physical speed. Emmet jumped into the melee and kicked Felix into the ceiling. Then he slammed Felix down on the ground and began pummeling him with his fists. Emmet was enraged he started to tear Felix apart but Edward stopped him. "We can't kill them." Edward pleaded. "Why not?" Emmet growled, "They can track us anywhere! Aro will keep sending them!"

"They saved me from a burning house." Edward explained, "And they tried to protect me in their own way."

Emmet's eyes narrowed "A favor for a favor, this time I won't kill you. But if we meet again I will turn you both to ash." He promised the two vampires that lay in pieces at his feet. Rose kissed her husband and took her brother by the hand. "We have to meet the others." She told Emmet as she led Edward out of the warehouse. Demetri and Felix were left to put themselves back together.


End file.
